Left Me To Die
by VampBond007
Summary: Sammi just moved to a new town,... and is already known as the school's 'NEW' freaking pale, but hot, girl. Things change around her,... fast. This is about love, friends, survival, and,... torture. (just joking,.., or am i?) 1x1 (leave good comment's and idea's for next chapter! D D)
1. Chapter 1: Screaming, but Crying

SAMMI'S POV

* * *

My head was pounding against my skull. I was bleeding. But i didn't care. I just wanted to be saved.

"Ready for the next one?!" the werewolf asked me.

I looked up weakly, my vision blurred by my tears.

I tried to sit up, but fell down onto the cold, dirty floor.

My eyes began to close, and the werewolf was still waiting for my response.

A stabbing pain in my stomach woke me up.

My eyes widened all the way, and i screamed in pure agony and pain.

"STOP! STOP, JUST STOP!" My voice was hoarse, and i was starting to loose it.

"Sweetheart, i can't. You're a vampire."

The werewolf said it with excitement. I glared at the floor, trying to move back against the wall, so i could at least have support for my back.

"Why... are you doing this... i dont harm people..." i started to say.

"That doesnt matter. You're a creation against nature, and must be destroyed."

I glanced at the werewolf's face, and said quietly, but sadly:

"You must be really enjoying this then, huh?!"

"Oh... you have no idea!" The werewolf replied, sounding like a 6 year old who just got the best present ever.

The wereolf glanced at his watch, and walked over to a wooden box, opened it, and placed the vervained ropes, and gun with wooden bullets inside, neatly.

"I'll be back, just don't call for help, okay?!"

I hissed at the werewolf, my fangs elongated, and my eyes blood red.

"Yeesh,... hissy much?!" Then the werewolf walked out of the attic, locking the door when he was out of the attic.

As soon ass i heard that the werewolf was outside, opening his car door, i started to cry like crazy. My own tears stung my wounds, especially my cheek.

I looked at the small hole in the ceiling, barely any light coming out though, (thank god!) and quietly said:

"Help..."


	2. Chapter 2: Torture me, But with Blood

SAMMI'S POV

* * *

I was falling.

Reaching out for nothing but darkness.

And that's when i landed.

Hard.

In the middle of nowhere.

I walked and walked.

I was thirsty.

It hit me.

So fast.

I forgot about my new way of... surviving.

I clawed the ground, looking for anything to slow down my gnawing hunger, thirst.

That's when i smelled it.

The fresh blood.

A pond. Big enough for possibly 22 starving vampires.

I stood up, and ran with fast speed over to the pond.

I stared at the fresh blood.

My reflection startled me.

I had black veins creeping around my eyes, fangs dripping with saliva, and my face so pale.

It scared me.

I screamed. I cried.

I tried to look away.

But i couldn't.

The blood,... it was calling me.

I stared at the blood.

I jumped into the lake of blood.

And then,... i drowned.


	3. Chapter 3: New Stranger To Fear

SAMMI'S POV

* * *

I woke up, screaming my head of, my whole body sweaty, and tears falling down my face quickly.

I looked at my surroundings, and stopped to stare at who was sitting across from me.

Memories flooded back into my head.

A stranger was looking at the ground, his mouth had a gag, his hands were tied, and he was bleeding all over his chest.

I tried to wipe my tears away, but a hand held my arms together.

The werewolf.

"Oh, you're putting up a fight... i like that!"

I spit the gag out of my mouth, and glared at the werewolf.

"What, are you going to start 'collecting' more vampires to torture?!"

"Now that you mention it,... YES!"

Sammi glanced at the stranger, and recognition hit her.

The stranger had helped her... ughh... what did he help her with!?

"You shouldn't squint your eyes like that, you get wrinkles..."

the werewolf started.

"Maybe YOU should just leave me alone!"

"I think i will..."

The werewolf got up, and went inside of the house.

Sammi sighed and leaned against the wall of the house.

The stranger looked up, and spit the gag out.

"We need to get you out of here."

"No use... Mr. Werewolf here has filled me with vervain, and sucked me dry of blood!"

"Well he hasn't started his experiments on me yet."

"What do-do you mean!?" Sammi asked, startled.

The stranger easily ripped the vervained ropes on his wrists, and stood up, walking over to Sammi.

"Wait, what if he see's!?" Sammi panicked.

"No one will. Not even you."

"Wait- WHAT ARE YOU DO-!" I gasped quickly, before darkness engulfed me completely.


	4. Chapter 4: Recognition Is Impossible

SAMMI'S POV

* * *

When people ask me how i want to die,

i say alone. It literally gives them a shock.

Then they obviously ask me, again, why?

And i tell them, because,...

I have no one to love.

* * *

CAROLINE'S POV

* * *

My mum was becaming mentally, and physically insane.

It was... nerve wracking. I wanted to kill her. Literally.

"Mum, shut up. Please. Just for a moment!"

I complained.

"Actually, why don't you get of your phone, and quit sending voice mails to Tyler. You just know he wont answer them. Ever." I grinded my teeth together.

"Theres always a first time." And i abruptly stand up, knocking a glass of water over my skirt.

"Great, another thing to get me angry." I mumble, walking out the front door, towards my car.

"Caroline." a familiar voice says.

'Stefan?!" i say louder than i wanted to.

"I need your help... with this... girl." Stefan says the last word simply, but without any emotion.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" I ask him.

"She's been,... tortured, abused."

I gasped as he showed me the girls beaten,bloody, and disturbing body.

"Who- who would do this to a girl?!" I feel tears coming out.

"A werewolf." He says, quietly.

I stare at Stefan, confused, until recognition hits me.

"Oh my god! Stefan- she- she-"

"Yes, she's,... one of us."

I quickly run oer to Stefan and the girl, her body in his arms.

Anger bubbled inside of me. Why was it always the girls who got tortured, no offense. Even human, or supernatural, always the girl gets tortured or abused.

No Fair.

"Here, i'll just take her to The Lockwood Mansion. Matt could help me."

"Caroline, i dont think thats such a goo-"

"I'll be fine." I snap at him.

He hands me the girl into my arms, and i carry her to my back car door, Stefan opening the door so i could lay the girl down easily.

"I'll call you when she wakes up. Okay!?" I ask Stefan. I snap my fingers infront of his face, and he glances quickly at me, then the girl, and at me again.

"Okay. Later then." And he disapears in a flash.

I get in the fron seat, and strat the car driving towards the Lockwood Mansion that Matt now owned.

I quickly remember the scars Stefan had.

I wondered where he got those.

Who knows.


End file.
